


Golden Apple of My Eye

by Laurasauras



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Hercules!Dave, M/M, Zeus!Bro, brodave week day 1: mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: BroDave week: Day One: MythologyIn Greek mythology, Hera drives Hercules mad and he kills his family. In order to atone, he has to perform 12 Labours.In this, Dave just wants to get home to Bro.





	Golden Apple of My Eye

You've been summoned to Olympus. Again. The excuses are becoming flimsier and flimsier, and this time it's actually a bit sad. Bro has called you out to see if a bird he's found is actually one of his siblings in disguise. Or one of yours. Hell, with the way your family is, you have a couple that dubiously count as both. He doesn't need your help for it, no matter who he suspects. But here you are.

You walk in on Bro, holding the bird in question up close to his face, presumably to examine it closely. Except he hasn't taken off his shades. You roll your eyes behind your own pair of (thankfully no longer matching) shades and slowly slouch towards him. He doesn't care about your lack of enthusiasm.

'Here,' he says, shoving the crow at you, 'is this Rose?'

'No,' you say, barely glancing at it. Him. That's a male crow. Holy fuck. 'Why am I here?' you ask.

He frowns slightly and lets the poor thing go. The absolutely normal bird flutters out of his grip and away from you both.

'How'd the thing with the horse go?' Bro asks.

You sigh.

'It's not "the thing with the horse", it's a very serious mission and fuck you for not taking it seriously. It went fine, just like the others, I'm fucking boss as fucking fuck. You could make the whole thing go away, couldn't you?'

'Rox'd be pissed,' he says with a shrug. 

'Rox is always pissed,' you say, accurately. 'You could stand to choose me over her once in a while.'

Bro waves away your concern and sinks back into the clouds. They move around him, cradling him like that's all clouds are for. He isn't even showing off, he's just so used to his complete dominion over the sky that it doesn't register. 

'I thought you liked horses,' he says. He pats the jumble of cloud next to him and you gracefully faceplant into it. You end up sitting upright next to him anyway, because that's how he wants it and so that's how the clouds want it. Pain in the ass fucking clouds. 

'Of course I like horses, who doesn't like horses, horses are fucking rad. The ones I had to wrangle fucking eat people, I'm less fond of that. Also, apparently now they belong to Rox. Seems fair.'

'Fuck yes,' Bro says. 'That makes them practically mine. Good job.'

You groan and slump over onto Bro's lap. 

'Just let me come home,' you say. Your voice is muffled by his robe and that's definitely the only reason it doesn't come out as dry as you want. 'C'mon Bro. You want me back, this lame excuse shit for temporary visits is just so fucking lame. Tell Rox to go get fucked or give her a bouquet of lightning bolts or whatever the fuck and let me come home.'

Bro's hand settles tentatively on your head. It'd be almost a soothing gesture from anyone else, but from him ... from the guy whose hands are calloused from war and who notoriously doesn't give a shit about anything for longer than it takes to screw it ... look, you can't help that he affects you the most. You're soothed. 

'You can do the Labours,' he says gruffly.

'They're hard,' you say, no longer caring about how whiny you sound.

'They'll make you a hero. The best hero. Worthy of being my favourite.'

Gods, what a bittersweet sting that gives you. Because you're not worthy right now, you're not any kind of hero, but you're still his favourite. He strokes your hair, digging his rough fingertips into your scalp, and you know you're going to keep going. But you're certainly not gonna put out while you're still wearing a visitor's badge in your own home.


End file.
